


Fire Man

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Dangerous Eyes of Dangerous Men [11]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Backstory, F/M, Fighting, Fire, Ice, Pre-Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: The other two, slight air and purging fire,Are both with thee, wherever I abide;The first my thought, the other my desire,These present-absent with swift motion slide.For when these quicker elements are goneIn tender embassy of love to thee,My life, being made of four, with two aloneSinks down to death, oppressed with melancholy;Until life's composition be recuredBy those swift messengers return'd from thee,Who even but now come back again, assuredOf thy fair health, recounting it to me:This told, I joy; but then no longer glad,I send them back again and straight grow sad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> after quite a bit,I have Michael's backstory up.
> 
> (aka attempts to upload on my school's computer sucked ass XD)
> 
> Summary is Shakesphere Sonnet 45
> 
>  
> 
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> **Certain parts directly link to Lindsay's about halfway.Just a heads up**

Michael was born into a family of Users,who accepted him in a way many would never for years to come.

  


He grew up surrounded by caring people and those who didn't care didn't bother him.

  


At least until it happens.

  


He’s coming back from school with his brother and it's his birthday,he’s barely fifteen.

  


The house is on  _ fire _ .

  


_ They later tell him it's not his fault.He wasn't there,he didn't cause it. _

  


It makes him sick,as his brother rushes in with his water powers,trying to stop this catastrophe.

  


_ The firefighters can't save them. _

  


Michael loses everything that day.

  


His family.

  


His brother.

  


His home.

  


They offer condolences,his neighbors.Some offer their homes but Michael,he just can't.

  


_ Michael Vincent Jones disappears the day after the funeral. _

* * *

  


Michael is almost eighteen when he resurfaces in New York,fighting in an underground ring.

  


His name is Mogar,and to them he is a fiery warrior,one that terrifies those who hear his name.

  


His only friend is a guy named Andy,who he met on the street outside a bar fight.He was bruised and battered and Andy had barely moved off the streets into an apartment.

  


It wasn’t too  awkward,Andy saved his life and only asked to be his friend.

  


_ Michael accepted,and he found himself a home and someone to rely on. _

  


Michael has a side job as a demolitionist,it's also not as safe but he gets to use fire.

  


He still hates it,fire.It took everything from him,and he couldn't have used it to save anyone that day.

  


But it had it's uses.

  


Fire burned,cackling almost as it ate it's target to the bone.

  


He could light a fuze and be safely away by the time it went off,the chaos far behind,or broad enough to watch from a distance.

  


_ Chaos was his life now,even with pain. _

  


He continues to fight for some time but eventually New York has lost it's edge.

  


_ He fights one last time before moving on. _

  


He says goodbye to Andy,who wishes him luck.

  


_ Michael still sends money to help,even when he knows he’s fine. _

* * *

  


He’s nineteen and a resident of the lovely state of Rhode Island when he first meets Ray,or at least plays a game with him.

  


They're in Call of Duty,the last two members of a shitty team getting their asses handed to them.

  


They lose the game but afterwards,Michael gets a message:

  


**_BROWNMAN:Them noobz tho_ **

  


It's a terribly worded piece but Michael still smiles as he responds,

  


**_MJONES:IKR_ **

  


That simple conversation starts a friendship that lasts.They eventually exchange contacts and eventually job information.

* * *

  
  


Michael is just twenty five when he finds himself in Texas,his base of operations still in Rhode Island but his work on the move.

  


Like with Andy,He and Ray still talk but unlike Andy after almost five years they still haven't really talked face to face.They’ve Skyped,but never met.

  


_ Ray is also a User and hearing that Michael was one too made them even closer. _

  


Michael has just blown up a building when he finds a girl standing there,watching the blaze with the expression of one who knows.Just knows.

  


“Who are you?”he asks her,making her turn.In the firelight,her eyes sparkle and bring her hair to add to the flames’ glory.

  


“My name is Red,you?”she has a beautiful voice.

  


“Mogar” he replies.

  


Her real name is Lindsay and she is like him.In more ways than one she is suddenly his other half,his soulmate.They begin working together and after a month,he asks her out.

  


_ He’s so in love. _

  


He asks her to marry him a little over a year later and she accepts.

  


Neither wanted life without the other.

  


_ And that was how it would be. _

* * *

  


It's a month after their tiny,impromptu wedding in Vegas when he and Lindsay are approached about a job.

  


Their names are Geoff Ramsey and Jack Pattillo.They were the leaders of an infamous gang growing in power called the Fake AH Crew. They were based in California,in the City of Los Santos.

  


At the city name,Lindsay hesitates.Michael is ecstatic,as he instantly takes a liking to the plans for the crew’s future and the leaders themselves.However after a while,she later comes quietly,but it confuses everyone why she said no in the first place.

  


_ But it's nothing compared the being Fake. _

  


By this time,they’ve become close with a User from Britain,a lad their age named Gavin Free.The guy is supposedly blind,but can shoot a gun so straight it's scary and can hack an ATM in his sleep.

  


Suddenly it seems like Ray was just there,no longer on the other side of a screen.He was skinnier in person,but dressed in a hoodie,converse and cargo shorts like he just grabbed shit and left.Upon entering the penthouse,Ray sees Michael and they have what Lindsay calls “The gayest of gay meetings”.

  


Neither denies it and Ray just goes “ _ no homo _ ”

  


They laugh and all's well.

  


_ They later find out why Lindsay was so hesitant when they’ve been Fakes six months. _

  


Jack drags them out per a request/order by the higher ups of the Syndicate.They get dressed up to a point but not too much,because this is Rooster Teeth and they don’t care,as long as you show up for a bit.

  


So that’s what they do,distributing among the tables full of dressy and dressy casual.Michael stays close to Lindsay msot of the night,though he eventually gets into a serious conversation on destruction strategies with two members of the main crew,Miles and Jon. Eventually the seriousness fades and Michael returns to Lindsay.

  


The two are talking when a woman Michael recognizes as an RT Crew member turns and lands on his wife in a tight hug.The woman is about their age,maybe a tiny bit older with shoulder-length blonde hair and a slightly faded Canadian accent. 

  


The two chat but Michael can see Lindsay is slightly uncomfortable,more embarrassed actually.

  


“Lindsay?”Michael asks.

  


The blonde notices him then.

  


“Oh,well then.Who’s this?” she asks and Lindsay just sighs with a smile,

  


“He’s my husband.”Lindsay indicates each as she speaks, “Barb,this is Michael.Babe,this basically is my sister.Her name is Barbara”

  


It registers after what seems like forever.

  


_ His wife was freaking Ruby Rose. _

  


The news eventually gets around to the other Fakes.Jack is surprised,Gavin is confused off his ass,Ray just nods.Geoff is the only one who seems to understand,having met RWBY briefly a while back.

  


But with this new knowledge,nothing changes.

  


_ Lindsay is Lindsay,even if she is also Red or Ruby Rose. _

  


He loves her that much.

  


* * *

  


Lindsay asks him to accompany her one day when they have nothing planned for the Crew.

  


They drive out for what seems like forever.

  


They reach suburbs in some city far from Los Santos and drive to a certain house.

  


He stands next to the car as she gets out.He can feel the civilians’ eyes on them but he’s focused only on Lindsay.

  


They walk to the door and Lindsay has to take a breath before she knocks.

  


An older couple opens the door and are confused but then Lindsay speaks.

  


“Hello,Mom.Dad”

  


The couple stare.

  


“Lindsay?”the woman asks after a moment.

  


Lindsay bites her tongue.

  


“Lindsay,baby-”

  


“I’m dead to you remember?”the words are full of a mixture of sadness and malice.Michael is surprised to hear these words from Lindsay’s mouth of all places, “And before you say anything,I still love you despite what you believe”

  


“You can always come back if you say you’re disgusted with yourself”the man says and instantly Lindsay is glaring, “Atone”

  


“I didn’t come back for forgiveness”her eyes turned silver and her parents step back, “I came to make peace with my demons”

  


Her hands smoked with the frosty mist.

  


“I’m a User and I’m proud”The pillars began to freeze on either side of them, “And we exist.You will never forget that.”

  


They leave with that,and the couple is left on their doorstep in surprise.

  


The neighbors watch their car leave the neighborhood,never to return.

  


_ Good riddance _

* * *

  


They stand on the balcony one night not long after the trip and watch the sunset together.

  


He holds her tight and let her know that she’s loved,that he loves her.

  


Lindsay says it back and he feels so at peace.

  


The Fire Man and his Ice Maiden.

  


What a story.

  
One so rightfully theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys are well and thank you for enjoying!
> 
> Hope you're all on chocolate highs and doing well!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
